


Only Angels Have Wings

by sinousine



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fanmix, Other, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinousine/pseuds/sinousine
Summary: Symbiote/Eddie playlist. Mostly based on the 2018 movie, but there's hints of Marvel.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 6





	Only Angels Have Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvdF5SznWQy4eLD29DckiLAIypqU_bpNU). Be warned there's nudity in some of the album art.

**1\. Nicole Dollanganger - Chapel**  
**2\. Marina - Weeds**  
**3\. Bjork - Hidden Place**  
**4\. Regina Spektor - That Time**  
**5\. Tarja Turunen - Poison**  
**6\. Rammstein - Amour**  
**7\. Kailee Morgue - Siren**  
**8\. Nicole Dollanganger - Only Angels Have Wings**  
**9\. St. Vincent - Marry Me**

**1\. Chapel**  
_I’m going to get married today_  
_The chapel is full of_  
_Crosses and bouquets_  
_We pray to the wax bride and_  
_Her violet varicose veins_  
_Kiss me with forever where_  
_Only death remains_

_I can be good, I can be true_  
_you know I don’t love anyone_  
_but I love you_

  
Eddie and Symbiote met in a chapel in the comics, after Peter Parker rejected the symbiote. I imagine this song being the Symbiote telling Peter Parker "I don't love you any more". The image of the wax bride with purple veins reminds me of the sickly test subjects in the movie...

**2\. Weeds**  
_Could have filled a garden_  
_With all the flowers that you gave me_  
_But none of them were ours_  
_You know the problem with history_  
_It keeps coming back like weeds_  
_And when nothing feels enough_  
_At least you taught me how to love_  
_How to love, love_  
_But he keeps growing back_  
_Like weeds_

These two can't quit each other.

**3\. Hidden Place  
** _He's the beautifullest, fragilest_  
_Still strong, dark and divine_  
_And the littleness of his movements_  
_Hides himself_  
_He invents a charm that makes him invisible_  
_Hides in the hair_

_Can I hide there too?_  
_Hide in the hair of him_  
_Seek solace_  
_Sanctuary_

The video where a gooey creature crawls up Bjork's nostril reminded me a symbiote. The symbiote's exes are the only one who understand them.

**4\. That Time**  
_Do you remember the time when I found a human tooth down on Delancey?_  
_Hey, remember that time we decided to kiss anywhere except the mouth?_  
_Hey, remember that time when my favorite colors were pink and green?_  
_Hey, remember that month when I only ate boxes of tangerines?_  
_So cheap and juicy_  
_Tangerines_

This is a song about two friends, one remembering the shenanigans that happened to them. Two buddies who stick to each other though the hard times...

**5\. Poison**  
_Your mouth, so hot_  
_Your web, I'm caught_  
_Your skin, so wet_  
_Black lace on sweat_  
_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_  
_(And pins)_  
_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screamin' my name_  
_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_  
_(Deep in)_  
_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

I love puns. Some interpret Venom being a metaphor for addiction...and how can I resist a song that uses a spiderweb as one of its metaphors?

 **6\. Amour**  
_Love is a wild animal_  
_It breathes you it looks for you_  
_It nests upon broken hearts_  
_And goes hunting when there are kisses and candles_  
_It devours me completely_  
_And retches me back out after many years_  
_It drops softly like snow_  
_First, it gets hot then cold in the end it hurts  
_  
_Please, please give me poison_

Passion!

**7.Siren**  
_There's a pleasure in, in hiding from the sun_  
_No, I was never one for pretty weather_  
_I'd rather be creep, baby follow me into the water_  
_I'll take you to the darker_

_This could be perfection_  
_Or venom dripping in your mouth_  
_Singing like a siren_  
_Love me while your wrists are bound_  
_You've been seeing me in your dreams_  
_But I'll be there when your reality drowns_

Another song that says "venom" ahaha.

**8\. Only Angels Have Wings**

_I know if I was an angel_  
_I’d be begging them to cut the wings off me_  
_Just so I could be here with you, darling_  
_And maybe that’s crazy of me, but it’s true_

_I know it’s true_  
_“Only angels have wings”_  
_But they don’t get to do_  
_Any of the things we do_

_‘Cause when I dream it’s you I see_  
_When I dream, it’s you I see_

The symbiote could attach itself to anyone, but it chose Eddie. It just wants the person it loves, even if it means giving up divinity, being sullied by being with him.

**9\. Marry Me  
** _Many people wanna make money, make love_  
_Make friends, make peace with death_  
_But most mainly wanna win the game_  
_They came to win, they want to come out ahead_

  
_But you, you're a rock with a heart_  
_Like a socket I can plug into at will_  
_And will you guess when I come around next?_  
_I hope your open sign is blinking still_ **  
**

Even if the symbiote finds other hosts, it will come back to Eddie in the end.


End file.
